


Old burnt out flame

by fandom Adult Comics 2020 (fandomvertigoandwatchmen), valela



Series: Fandom Adult Comics 2020: низкий рейтинг [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Infinity War AU, Avengers: Infinity War AU Fix-It, Don’t copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, I began this before Infinity War came out and finally decided to finish it, M/M, Thor: Ragnarok AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:26:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25361605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomvertigoandwatchmen/pseuds/fandom%20Adult%20Comics%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/valela/pseuds/valela
Summary: Локи протянул руку к Тору с робкой надеждой, которая смотрелась чуждо и дико в его изумрудных глазах.— Я здесь.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Series: Fandom Adult Comics 2020: низкий рейтинг [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836376
Kudos: 27
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Old burnt out flame

Лицо Локи вдруг стало по-детски открытым, от холодной маски безразличия не осталось и следа, а тёмные брови сошлись на переносице в уже знакомом Тони выражении — с таким видом Тор рассказывал о смерти брата.

Тор замер, словно опасаясь, что от его прикосновения фигура в чёрном растворится, и Тони ожидал, что Локи рассмеётся, в его руке возникнет кинжал, и…

Но Локи лишь протянул руку к Тору с робкой надеждой, которая смотрелась чуждо и дико в его изумрудных — не голубых, чёрт возьми! — глазах.

— Я здесь.

Тор словно только этого и ждал; разделявшее их расстояние он преодолел в три шага и вцепился в брата, стискивая его в объятьях и утыкаясь носом в чёрную смоль волос. Локи не сопротивлялся, наоборот, сделал полушаг навстречу, а его руки обвили талию Тора и сомкнулись замком. Этого, однако, оказалось мало: тонкие пальцы не смогли лежать спокойно, побежали вверх по ткани красного плаща, вцепились в неё так отчаянно, что побелели и без того бледные костяшки, притянули могучую фигуру Тора ближе, ещё ближе, пока между ними не осталось никакого расстояния. 

Они все порой забывали, что до предательства и боли между братьями столетия существовала близость, которой можно добиться только путём долгих совместных странствий и сражений, в которых оба они могли спокойно повернуться друг к другу спиной и ожидать поддержки. Тони словно впервые встретил Локи, о котором поздними ночами рассказывал Тор, когда у бара оставались только они вдвоём. Сравнение с таким Локи Тони принял бы за комплимент.

Слишком умный упорный идиот, сказал тогда Тор, высматривая какой-то глубокий смысл в опустевшем стакане. Кто их знает, этих асов, может, смысл жизни и правда находился на дне опустошённого стакана, когда жизнь шла под откос, а ты не знал, что сделал не так и где выбрал не ту дорогу. Верный тому, что ему дорого, и брови Тора снова сошлись на переносице, а Тони даже сейчас мог вспомнить, как принялся уверять Тора: не мог же Локи погибнуть на этот раз, если уже дважды обманул смерть, ну? Дай Локи два выбора, и он найдёт свой собственный, третий, и Тони тогда старался не думать о прошлом и о том, как сам раз за разом выбирался из безвыходных ситуаций — напуганный, измотанный, загнанный в угол.

Тор, растерянно потирая повязку на глазу, говорил о Таносе, Вселенной и пытках, всевозможных ужасах, притаившихся между мирами, и я подвёл его, я никогда не думал, что случилось после того, как он упал в Бездну, и за это я себя никогда не прощу. Тони старался тогда изо всех сил не думать о пещере в Афганистане и о боли, потому что знал, что нужен им живым. Он помнил, что был на грани, почти сломался, но боль была терпимой, ожидаемой. А если бы смерти не существовало? Если бы сама Смерть покинула тот мир, в котором он очутился? Если бы время шло по-другому, и годами он бы не знал ничего, кроме боли? Разве он не ухватился бы за любую возможность сбежать, покинуть это проклятое место?

Тони никогда не видел Тора таким потерянным. Тони не знал деталей, да Тор и сам их не знал, но Локи успел ему шепнуть испуганным голосом: Танос нашёл меня, я думал, я смог выиграть Вселенной время, Тор, предупреди их, я не позволю ему добраться до тебя, ты не узнаешь его милосердия, даже если мне придётся снова пройти через этот ад. Тор никогда ещё не видел такого ужаса в глазах брата, он хотел возразить, хотел поклясться своей жизнью, что ему не придётся, но было слишком поздно.Танос стоял перед ними, и Локи, его никогда не отличавшийся физической силой Локи, вооружённый всего лишь двумя кинжалами, стоял между братом и кошмаром из мифов. Пытался выторговать жизнь Тора и обломков Асгарда на Тессеракт вместо того, чтобы сбежать, используя камень.

Распирающая гордость и холод космоса.

Больше Тор ничего не помнил.

С гордостью совал под нос Тони (и другим бы совал, но больше никто не спрашивал) широкое запястье с зелёной руной на нём. Тони ни черта не понимал в магии, но без этого заклинания, насланного в спешке, Тор бы либо задохнулся в космосе, либо замёрз насмерть.

Поэтому — в основном ради Тора, который потерял отца, молот, глаз, планету, а теперь и брата, — Тони надеялся, что Локи жив. Возможно. Но он не ожидал, что Локи точно так же верил, что жив Тор. Тони был отлично знаком с тем, что случается, когда боль и чувства запихиваешь глубоко-глубоко и стараешься не думать, живёшь одной надеждой, а потом…

Локи приглушённо всхлипнул Тору в шею, отчаянно замотал головой, словно не веря, что Тор жив, — учитывая руну, это было странно…

— Я мог только надеяться, — его шёлковый голос звучал тихо, напряжённо, словно слова давались ему с трудом. — Я скрыл тебя ото всех, чтобы он не нашёл… но и Хеймдалль не мог видеть тебя, Тор, я перепробовал все известные мне заклинания, и ничего не работало…

А. Это многое объясняет.

Тор лишь усилил хватку, и Локи рвано вдохнул — давясь ли очередным всхлипом, пытаясь ли сделать вдох в тугом кольце объятий, — но продолжал таять в сильных руках Тора.

Цвет глаз Локи не давал Тони покоя. Он провёл не одну бессонную ночь, пересматривая записи видеокамер с битвы, знал наизусть каждый диалог, каждое событие, но логики в плане Локи так и не увидел. Гениальный стратег, сказал однажды Тор, мы всегда полагались на его планы, друг Энтони, у него всегда есть выход. Если он чего-то хочет, он всегда этого добивается.

И взгляд, полный облегчения, в Центральном парке. Триумф, помноженный на поражение, во всей его позе, в том, как он держал себя. Наташа, которая, пожав плечами, рассказала, откуда она узнала, что из под контроля скипетра можно вывести сильным ударом по голове. Семья Клинта, которую Локи не втянул в войну. Почему?

Тор наконец отстранился, улыбаясь впервые за долгое время, всматриваясь в лицо Локи, брови которого собрались в болезненном выражении, потому что ему было мало, мало минутного контакта, ему хотелось большего, в его глазах застыли слёзы, он попытался притянуть Тора обратно, но тот не мог понять, чего от него хотят, пока выражение надежды и тоски на лице Локи не заменила маска безразличия, пока Тор опять не опоздал, пока Локи уже сам не попытался сделать шаг назад, устанавливая барьеры.

А. Общение с Трикстером до сих пор напоминало прогулку по минному полю. Хоть какая-то стабильность в жизни.

— Локи! — в голосе Тора слышалась неприкрытая паника и страх не успеть что-то предпринять. — Локи, я не… Локи, Хела тебя побери, Локи, нет!

Он рванулся вперёд и насильно притянул упирающегося Локи к себе, снова обнял его, понял, что этого мало, беспомощно обернулся на Брюса и неизвестную женщину — про которых Тони вспомнил только в этот момент, какого чёрта, — и Брюс попытался руками изобразить поощрение к каким-то действиям, а женщина лишь вопросительно подняла бровь. Тони не знал, что там Брюс пытался показать королю Асгарда и правильно ли тот его понял, но Тор, решившись, осторожно поцеловал Локи в висок и широко улыбнулся, когда напряжение из узких плеч исчезло почти полностью, когда его не оттолкнули, не вонзили кинжал под рёбра.

После второго поцелуя отчаянная хватка стала расслабленной. После поцелуя в нос — Локи сделал шаг вперёд. Тор поочерёдно поцеловал его в закрытые веки — медленно, нежно — и Локи вздохнул так, словно только теперь научился дышать. Поцелуй в щёку — и на его розовых губах расцвела невинная улыбка.

А потом Тор поцеловал его в губы.

Тони не смог удержаться — достал телефон и сфотографировал сцену перед ним прежде, чем его мозг успел понять, что происходит. Хорошо, что режим без звука у него всегда стоял по умолчанию.

Локи часто-часто заморгал глазами, — Тони совсем не думал о том, что у него непозволительно длинные ресницы, отбрасывающие тени на бледные щёки, не-а, — и робко ответил на поцелуй.

— Ха! — воскликнула женщина. — Ты должен мне десять золотых!

Лицо Брюса, полное возмущения и негодования, Тони сфотографировал тоже. На всякий случай. 

— Восемь! — заявил тот.

Опа. Брюс ставил на то, кто кого поцелует? Куда катится этот мир? Приближается Рагнарёк? А, нет, Рагнарёк уже был, Земля проскочила его по счастливой случайности.

— Десять!

— Уговор был такой: Тор целует Локи — восемь золотых, Локи целует Тора — десять золотых!

— Это нечестно! Ты проводишь целые дни с ним в мастерской, конечно ты знал, что он никогда не поцелует Тора первым!

— А что тебе мешало меньше пить и участвовать в наших дискуссиях?

— Вы обсуждали магию и науку, Брюс. Магию и науку.

Тяжело вздохнув, Брюс достал кошелёк и отсчитал восемь золотых монет, которые женщина приняла с кислым лицом. Жизнь Тони никогда не будет прежней.

— Тони Старк, — выпалил он прежде, чем успел подумать. — Гений, миллиардер, плейбой, филантроп. 

— Валькирия, и меня только что обсчитали. Воин Асгарда, — сообщили ему.

— А могу я заключить пари? — вдруг подал голос Локи, разворачиваясь в руках Тора и прислоняясь к его груди спиной. — Как насчёт такого: сегодня ночью Тор…

— Не-а, — Брюс осуждающе посмотрел на него. — Ты не можешь делать ставку на исход событий, если ты в них участвуешь.

— Хочешь проверить? — улыбка Локи, талию которого собственнически обвивали руки Тора, Тони совсем не нравилась.

— Хеймдалль будет смотреть, — сообщил Тор, пожав плечами.

— Пусть запасётся попкорном! — в голосе Локи явно чувствовался вызов. И старая обида. Очень-очень старая. Тони не завидовал этому Хеймдаллю. А потом вспомнил, что знал из скандинавской мифологии. Наблюдатель, охранявший Биврёст. Видевший всё. Ах, этот Хеймдалль. 

— Откуда ты вообще знаешь, что такое попкорн и когда его едят? — не удержался Тони, мозг которого решил, что это самое нелогичное в данной ситуации. — И что ты вообще здесь делаешь?

— Жду тебя, Старк, — сообщил ему принц Асгарда, гордо продемонстрировав телефон. Старкфон, хех. У Тони ушло какое-то время, чтобы понять: ему показывают журнал исходящих вызовов. — Твоя слуга — прошу прощения, секретарь? — секретарь сказала, что, возможно, придётся подождать. Мы ждём уже восемь часов, хотя звонили с вечера, Старк, и нам назначили на десять утра, это пустая трата времени, ты мог бы проявить хоть немного такта и отменить встречу, если ты не собирался приходить.

— Так это ты тот таинственный «принц Асгарда, принёсший зловещие вести?» А я думал, что это очередной косплеер. Не знаешь, что такое косплей? Сделай одолжение: держись подальше от гугла и тамблера.

Постепенно разговор переместился на фиолетовых злодеев со сморщенной рожей, цветные камни и опасность, которая угрожала всей вселенной. Вот Стрэндж обрадуется новостям, это уж точно. Так ему и надо, пусть расхлебывает: а то вечно заявится, самонадеянный, строит из себя самого умного, хвастается магией, хотя сам семь лет назад и понятия не имел, что она существует, эта магия.

С каким-то садистским удовольствием Тони представил встречу Локи и Стрэнджа. Особенно приятно было представлять, какую физиономию состроит Стрэндж, когда поймет, что самый крутой маг здесь далеко не он. Да, действительно. Тони часто пил, чтобы забыть, вот только наступало утро, и он всё помнил — к своему глубочайшему сожалению. Попытки перепить бога Асгарда он тоже помнил кристально чисто — а потому в памяти были свежи и все рассказы Тора о магическом могуществе его брата.

Спохватившись, что гостей надо бы проводить дальше общей зоны в самом начале базы, Тони махнул рукой, приглашая следовать за собой.

Тишина в лифте не была неловкой. Она просто была. Валькирия любовно поглаживала бутылку самого крепкого, какой она смогла найти в запасах Старка, коньяка. Брюс бросал взгляды то на Тони, безмолвно обещая всё объяснить, то на Локи — так родители беспокоятся о своих детях, которые недавно пережили что-то тяжёлое. Тор, осмелев и поняв, что кинжал под рёбра за неверное движение ему не грозит, одной рукой притянул Локи себе под бок, а другой поглаживал его ладонь; другая ладонь Локи терялась в складках алого плаща.

Двери распахнулись, открывая вид на длинный коридор базы.

— Локи, ты, должно быть, устал, — вдруг проворковал Тор, ловко цепляя брата под локоть. — Позволь мне показать тебе мои комнаты.

— Буду благодарен, — улыбнулся ему Локи.

— Десять золотых на то, что это эвфемизм для «позволь мне тебя трахнуть», — выпалил Тони, как только парочка скрылась за поворотом. — Что? Брюс мне займёт.

— Не интересно ставить на очевидные вещи. Локи мне говорил, что ты умный. Неужели он ошибался? Хм, придётся его разочаровать, — Валькирия укачивала бутылку спиртного, с вожделением уставившись на янтарную жидкость внутри. Тони понимал её, ох, как он понимал её.

Подождите, когда это Локи такое говорил?

Чуть позади них Брюс с тяжёлым вздохом пытался с кем-то связаться. Тони улыбнулся: выходные обещали быть интересными.


End file.
